Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted as prior art by inclusion in this section.
In Long-Term Evolution (LTE), new radio (NR), or any other communication system, the user equipment (UE) may be configured to perform the cell selection/reselection based on some criteria. For example, the UE may perform the cell selection/reselection based on the cell selection receive (RX) level value (e.g., Srxlev) or the cell selection quality value (e.g., Squal). The cell selection/reselection may also be priority based. The cell selection/reselection condition may be different according to frequency priority.
On the other hand, the paging missing rate or the call drop rate may be highly correlated to the interference level on the serving cell. Once the interference level is greater than a threshold value, the UE may not be able to detect the paging signal or the received signals. The interference may occur under some network deployments. For example, two cells may be configured with a first central frequency f1 and a second central frequency f2 respectively. In a case that the first central frequency f1 is close to the second central frequency f2, a part of bandwidth of these two cells may be overlapped. The interference may occur due to the overlapped bandwidth. The paging missing rate or the call drop rate may rise due to the interference.
Accordingly, the UE should consider the interference or the overlapped bandwidth when choosing a cell to camp on. Therefore, it is needed to provide proper interference avoidance schemes when performing the cell selection/reselection procedure.